earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 26
Characters * Vanguard * Malice * Attack Lass * Panthra * Revenant Location * Monitor Sphere * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Vanguard: opens, footsteps And this is the galley. We can make meals here. I don't think the Monitor himself eats so, uh, help yourself to whatever. Do you eat? * Revenant: Yes. I like I said earlier, i'm not actually a ghost. I am merely able to enter an incorporeal, transdimensional state of existence. * Vanguard: Uh, Riiight... Sorry, I'm a bit outdated. Metas were kind of a new thing when I, or at least my genetic template started out crimefighting. So, yeah, I didn't really catch all those fancy words, but I think I understand the basic gist. opens, footsteps Oh and here's some other teammates. Wait... Attack Lass, who is that? * Attack Lass: Oh hey, Lauren! This is Lauren. * Vanguard: Uh... What? I'm Lauren. * Attack Lass: I know! giggle It's crazy. Maybe we'll call her Lauren One and we can call you Lauren Two? * Vanguard: No... no... no... I'm not going to be Lauren Two. if I wanted to be a 'two', I would have been Dinah Two. I chose Lauren to be myself... and now there's another Lauren. * Panthra: It is a fairly common name. * Vanguard: Oh, now you talk... Where did you come from? * Panthra: biting a granola bar, chewing, swallowing I've been here this entire time. I'd explain to you the process by which I concealed myself, but you don't understand metas. * Vanguard: sigh Okay... uh... Other Lauren. Tell me about yourself. * Malice: I'm a Red Lantern. Your boss recruited me to take down a cosmic level threat. From what I see, I'm the only one remotely qualified to do so. * Attack Lass: Can we call her Red Lauren? * Revenant: That is confusing. They both have red hair. * Attack Lass: True. So, how about she's- * Malice: How about you just call me by my Red Lantern name of Malice? * Vanguard: That works for me. * Revenant: Also works for me, I suppose. * Panthra: Meh. * Attack Lass: scoff Well... Sounds awfully grim to me, but whatever... So, Malice... This is Revenant, she's sorta like a ghost except she's still alive; and over there, that's Panthra. * Malice: Let me guess, she's a like a panther? * Panthra: I am like nothing else. I am neither huma nor animal. I defy explanation in that I cannot be explained, nor do I want to try. * Attack Lass: Yeah, She's not the most pleasant one of the batch. * Revenant: She seems fine to me. * Malice: Agreed. Now, I was told there would be residences for us. Where might I find those? * Attack Lass: Oh... Rght. Those are back down the hall. We all have them but most of us choose to live in the real world. It's really hard to keep track of time in here. Sometimes I hang out here for what feels like all day and two minutes have passed. Another time I lost a week I stopped in to take a quick piss... fading into distance Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 25. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 27. * Malice was recruited in Oracle Files: Lauren Snyder 1. * Vanguard is the clone of Black Canary. Links and References * Team Building Exercises 26 Category:VOX Box Category:Lauren Drake/Appearances Category:Lauren Snyder/Appearances Category:Attack Lass/Appearances Category:Panthra/Appearances Category:Violeta Campos/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline